


Taking Requests For Dream SMP Ships

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, M/M, Requests, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Got some rare ships that you want to see written? Some weird ass kinky fic you don’t dare mention on your main account?Go ahead and request, I’ll do almost anything.Anything.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Taking Requests For Dream SMP Ships

My only limits are:  
Extreme Underage (Ie 10 yr olds or some shit), scat, and gore. 

Other than that everything is up for grabs! 

Works In Progress: 

**1\. Catboy!Tommy x Technoblade**

After a brush with an unknown substance, Tommy gains some unwanted additions. He’s placed in Technoblade’s care until Wilbur and Tubbo can find a cure.

All in all, Tommy’s having a pretty bad day.

It gets worse.

(Aka Tommy turns into a catboy, goes into heat and has mad sex with _the blade_ )

Upcoming: None


End file.
